


Верное решение

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Целуя Вопроса прямо посреди улицы, Хелена не заботилась о мнении Зеленой Стрелы и Канарейки на этот счет. Правда, до ее ушей, конечно, долетело нечто вроде «гадость какая», ну да пошли они.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Vic Sage
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Верное решение

Целуя Вопроса прямо посреди улицы, Хелена не заботилась о мнении Зеленой Стрелы и Канарейки на этот счет. Правда, до ее ушей, конечно, долетело нечто вроде «гадость какая», ну да и не пошли бы они.

— Ну и куда мы идем?

— Не задавай лишних вопросов, Вопрос, — Хелена дернула на себя его галстук и ослабила хватку только в тихом переулочке подальше от товарищей по Лиге.

Все же подальше. Поглубже, скрыться в укромном сыроватом полумраке уличного тупика, пропахшего мокрым кирпичом, металлом и какой-то сладковатой гнилью. Самое подходящее место для того, чтобы уединиться с парнем, который роется в мусоре Лиги Справедливости...

— Кстати, ты вообще парень? Может, я не распознала хорошенькую девушку под этой маскировкой, а, куколка? Ну а голос — подумаешь, всякое в жизни бывает.

— Проверь, — пожал плечами Вопрос.

Судя по тону речи, он улыбался. Хелена прижалась к нему, повторила поцелуй — такой странный из-за маски. Попробуй-ка угадай на ощупь хотя бы очертания губ, этой самой невидимой улыбки под непроницаемой искусственной кожей, податливо-резиновой, горьковато-химической на вкус — и такой плотной, что было непонятно, как можно дышать и видеть с такой маской на лице.

Впрочем, это Вопрос. В нем не было совершенно ничего понятного, ясно сейчас было только одно: этот чудик только что рискнул всем — местом в Лиге, собственной жизнью — чтобы помочь Охотнице. Нашел же способ если не исцелить, так хотя бы подлатать самую застарелую из ее ран — но как? Хелена ощутила острый укол грусти, подумав об этом. Она привыкла к одиночеству, его не излечили ни Лига, ни бэтсемья. Но сейчас, с рассеянной нежностью коснувшись безликой маски, она почувствовала иное, пробежавшее электрическим током от кончиков пальцев по телу, по мыслям: ты ему нужна. Ты важна ему, не имеет значения, почему, но прямо сейчас ты остаешься значимой.

— Не торопишься увидеть лицо самого уродливого парня на свете? — голос Вопроса вывел ее из оцепенения.

— Просто скажи мне свое настоящее имя. Ты-то уже знаешь обо мне все, так будет честно. 

— Пока что знаю не все, ты мне льстишь. Меня зовут Вик.

— Вик, — повторила Хелена, пробуя имя на вкус, коварно усмехнулась после. — «Куколка» мне нравится больше.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Она так и не сняла с него маски (да и как это вообще можно сделать в его случае, черт возьми, ни единого шва или стыка), сдернула только свою, какую-то колючую и неудобную сейчас. С костюмами не пришлось воевать долго — расстегнуть ремни, прижаться плотнее, насадиться даже слишком поспешно, после стремительно короткого обмена торопливыми и неуклюжими ласками.

— Все хорошо?

— Все нормально, Вэ. Все охренеть как хорошо, — выдохнула Хелена ему в шею, закрыла глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях: тянущая, сладкая заполненность внутри, прохладно-скользкая кожа перчатки на пальцах, сжавших ее голое бедро, тепло тела Вопроса под ее ладонью, проскользнувшей под рубашку, сыроватая шершавая кирпичная кладка стены за его спиной — оперлась, чтобы не упасть. Разумеется, все же неловко соскользнула в какой-то момент — чуть не упали оба, тихо, совершенно синхронно рассмеявшись, и Хелена снова сомкнула веки. Вот так. Ей нравились темнота, отсутствие зрительных образов — ничего тревожащего, только пустота и расползающаяся по телу, ноющему после недавних поединков с Мандрагорой и Канарейкой, расслабленность.

Наверное, странно все же встречаться с Вопросом второй раз в жизни, даже приблизительного понятия не иметь, как он выглядит («Эй, куколка, я предпочитаю ходить на свидания с теми, у кого есть лицо»), только что чуть не погибнуть вместе пару-тройку раз и едва не совершить худшую ошибку в жизни — а теперь трахаться в какой-то случайной городской подворотне. 

Кстати об ошибках. Этот секс сейчас был самым нужным и правильным решением. Хелена была совершенно убеждена в этом, и к моменту разрядки убежденность все крепла.

Когда все закончилось, какое-то время они просто стояли, тяжело дыша, вжавшись друг в друга и в стену, завернутые в плащ Вопроса, растворенные в синеватых городских сумерках.

— Надеюсь, Стрела с Канарейкой нас ждать не стали, — сказала Хелена, поднимая с асфальта отсыревшую маску.

— О, эти двое точно остались и сняли все на видео. Прячутся вон за тем углом.

— Не смешно, Вэ... А, да к черту. Давай вернемся на базу.

— Тебя же выгнали из Лиги.

— Мне нравится моя комната! Буду брать штурмом, если потребуется. Ты мне поможешь или как?

— Помочь тебе прорваться домой мимо Супермена и Марсианского Охотника? — саркастично поинтересовался Вопрос, застегивая рубашку и отряхиваясь. — Почему бы и нет, в самом деле. Ты за рулем.

— Вот как? К чему такая галантность, где подвох?

— Насчет подвоха вот и я хотел поинтересоваться, зачем ты вытащила ключи от машины из моего кармана. Могла бы просто попросить. 

— Или даже не просить. Сейчас моя очередь водить, если уж мы команда.

— А мы команда?

— И даже больше, Вэ. Надо будет сходить на нормальное свидание, как думаешь?

— «Нормальное» — это даже без перестрелки с участием мутанта-мафиози и без драки с членами Лиги Справедливости? — полюбопытствовал Вопрос. — Звучит очень скучно.

Охотница в ответ только улыбнулась и щелчком сдвинула шляпу на его взъерошенных волосах. И в самом деле, ты прав, куколка. Скука смертная.


End file.
